Loving My Enemy
by FazzyGrl.22
Summary: "You know," he murmured in her ear, "I've always liked my women taller." /Oneshot /HetaliaxNyotalia


_He could remember the first time he laid eyes on her. He was just chilling in the café that was located in the World Embassy's building located in St. Petersburg. The nations had taken a lunch break and he had decided to grab a coffee…and maybe some food. Hey! He was still a young country! He had to eat!_

_But as he sat at his table looking at the menu, he noticed that all the café served were salads and soups and light courses. It would not be enough to fill his stomach. Totally lame._

"_You are having trouble deciding what to order, I see." He glanced up to see a young woman, perhaps a little older than him, with long ash-blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore a pantsuit, gloves and carried a briefcase under her arm. An amused smile was on her face and she placed her briefcase on a table next to his before sitting down._

_Now that he thought about it, she resembled a certain someone. That smile…_

"_Um… yeah. What would you suggest? It's not every day I'm here in Russia."_

_She slightly raised her shoulders in a shrug. "Well, I personally like the Greek Salad, though I also enjoy the stroganoff." A waiter approached her and she gave him her order. Alfred watched as she pulled out a book from her briefcase and began to read it. He couldn't help it. Every move she made was so graceful. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a gorgeous woman. It was only when a waiter came to ask for his order did he realize he was staring like a freak. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Alfred stuck his nose into the menu and soon decided on a fresh garden salad and a meal of stroganoff for his lunch._

_Better than nothing, I guess._

"_You are American, are you not?" _

_The forkful of salad was two inches from his mouth when he looked up at her. _

"_Yeah, that's right."_

"_You wouldn't perhaps be part of World Assembly would you?"_

_He blinked and lowered his fork. "Yeah?"_

_That smile of hers got bigger. "Then you know my brother Ivan. We were supposed to meet each other here, but he had business to attend to." She raised her hands resignedly and shrugged. _

_Holy crap. He thought in utter shock. __**This **__gorgeous dame is Ivan's __**sister? **__You gotta be kidding me! _

_He stared at her utterly baffled for a few minutes, while she just continued to smile, amusedly._

"_Now that I think about it, your smile kinda looks like Ivan's."_

_A musical little laugh came from her lips and he grinned. Extending his hand, he said, "Alfred F. Jones, at your service."_

"_If you don't mind my asking, what does F. stand for?"_

"_Freedom, of course!" he exclaimed._

_She blinked at him, surprised, which made him laugh._

"_I'm just pullin your leg. It stands for Franklin… y'know, like Benjamin Franklin."_

"_Oh!" she cried, laughing herself. "My name is Anya Braginska."_

_He could remember how enjoyable their conversation was, how her lilac eyes sparkled in the sunlight, how nice their laughter sounded together, and how saddened he surprisingly felt when he had to get up and leave. _

"_It was a pleasure Mr. Jones," she said sweetly._

"_The pleasure's all mine!"_

_She bowed her head. "If you see Ivan, tell him I am gravely disappointed in him." Her eyes twinkled._

_He chuckled. "I'll be sure to, Ma'am."_

_For the rest of the day, as well as the day after that (and the day after that), he would remember that laugh and that smile, and the way his name sounded in her soft Russian accent._

**_..._**

"_I think you're making it your job to follow me everywhere I go, Miss Braginska."_

_Bright red lips formed into a smile. Her hair was blowing in the wind, caressing his cheek. _

"_Is that such a bad thing?"_

_A chuckle came from the back of his throat. "No, no it's not, actually."_

_He leaned in, placed his hands on both sides of her against the wall, and covered her mouth with his. He could taste fresh mint on his tongue and felt her hands run through his hair. _

_Suddenly, he pulled away._

"_But seriously, doll. Are you really making it your business to follow me? Can't help but wonder…"_

_She chuckled and placed her forefinger against his lips. "You've caught me, soldier."_

"_I suspected as much. Lemme guess. Your brother roped you into spying on me?"_

_She didn't answer him for a minute. She was torn apart by loyalty to her brother and affection for this man who had come to mean so much to her. Finally, she decided to tell him the truth._

"_Yes," she sighed. "I should not have told you so. I just hadn't expected to…"_

"_I know." He placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes sadly. _

"_I don't know how this relationship will be able to work, Alfred," she admitted. "I don't want to see you get hurt, but I cannot leave Ivan. You understand, don't you?"_

"_All too well. It sucks, but I'll deal with it," he responded. He smiled as she rested her forehead against his neck. _

"_Maybe after this all blows over we can see each other again, and without worrying about whether we have to kill each other or not."_

_He heard her giggle and she kissed the area underneath his earlobe. "Da, I would like that."_

_Before he turned to go, he looked at her once with that cheeky grin of his and remarked,_

"_Ya know, of all the girls I've known, and I've known some…"_

_Anya did her best to suppress a giggle. Really, the stuff that came out his mouth sometimes… What he had just said sounded sort of like a song._

"_You're probably the only girl I've kissed while on my toes!" He laughed._

_She began to look worried. "That does not upset you, I hope? I am wearing heels…"_

"_Aw, don't sweat it, hun!" He exclaimed while pulling her into a bear hug. "You're too cute to have me upset at you! And besides, I find it kinda funny, actually."_

_In truth, he wasn't that much shorter than Anya (at least with her heels off). He also honestly did not mind that she was taller. After all, her being tall meant long, curvy legs; legs that didn't quit, either. No sir! _

"_You know," he murmured in her ear. "I've always liked my women taller." He emitted a growling chuckle and nibbled her ear._

"_A-Alfred!" she squeaked."I thought you were supposed to be leaving."_

"_Aw, you're no fun," he pouted. "Well, I guess I really should be going." He gave her one last kiss before heading to his car._

* * *

Anya Braginska felt her head nodding as she tried to focus on her Tolstoy novel. After a few minutes of struggling, she decided that perhaps she should take a break for a little while. It was then that she realized she was quite thirsty. Tea was suddenly sounding very good.

As soon as she fixed herself a cup of tea, she was back in her room, and sat on her bed sipping the beverage. It woke her right back up, but she didn't resume her reading right away. She merely eyed the front cover as she sipped the tea.

She emitted a contented hum as she finished the last bit of her tea and was about to pick up _Anna Karenina _again when she heard a tapping at her window. At first she thought it was a bird perched on the windowsill outside just causing mischief, but the tapping grew louder and louder. She began to realize that it was too harsh a sound to come from the light tapping of a bird's beak or claw. Anya went over to pull the curtain away and make sure that no one was tampering with their house. She was suspicious enough of foul play that she held a small trowel in her hand just in case someone would attack.

When she pulled the curtain aside, she saw Alfred Jones huddled on the fire escape outside her window.

The trowel dropped from her hands and Anya was both overjoyed and apprehensive to see the American.

"Alfred… _Alfred?"_she hissed.

He had that familiar, silly grin on his face. "Hey there, gorgeous."

"What are you…?" She gasped. "Outside! You… have not been seen, have you?"

He turned to look down at the alley and streets below him. "Nope. Don't think so."

"How did you get up here?"

"Fire escape?" His grin became sheepish.

She ran her hand through her bangs and worried at her bottom lip. What was she to do? If Ivan found him here…

"Um, Anya, I don't mean to be rude, but… Can I come in?"

She blinked and quickly nodded. "Oh! Of course. Come in, quick!" She threw open her window.

"Thanks!" Alfred swung his legs inside and slid on down into the window seat. A few odds and ends that had been on her window sill toppled to the ground, making some noticeable sounds.

Alfred winced. "Oops... Sorry 'bout that."

But Anya merely smiled. "It is no trouble. Why are you here in Russia, Alfred?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information, hun." He winked. "But since I was in the neighborhood, I figured I'd pay you a quick visit. Sorry I couldn't let you know sooner."

She suddenly felt tears in her eyes and merely wrapped her arms around him. "If you don't tell me, I won't have to worry about betraying either you or Ivan. Oh, Alfred, I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Ditto," he murmured before pulling her close for a kiss. Before he was able to get what he wanted, however, she paused and studied him.

"Alfred, are you hurt?"

He winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh… sort of. I didn't want you to worry, though. It's not too bad…"

She made him take his jacket off to reveal his white t-shirt that was covered in various red splotches. Her eyes widened.

"'Not too bad'? You're bleeding!"

"Yeah… well…"

"Come over to the bed."

"That's moving a little fast, isn't it, babe?"

"You know what I mean. I need to see how bad your injuries are." She gave the top of his head a little smack.

"Ow! All right, all right! Why are you Russians always so violent?"

He plopped down on her bed and immediately regretted it. His wounds stung and he emitted a sharp intake of breath.

"Careful!" she admonished. "We don't need your wounds opening up more than they already are!"

When she sat down on the bed with him, he grinned. "Want me to take my shirt off now?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Would you stop it!"

Alfred chuckled. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" He leaned toward her and cupped the back of her neck with his hand. She tried to force herself not to blush as she said,

"No, but I think I should be the one to take off the shirt… to spare you any unnecessary pain!"

She wanted to smack that smirk off his face as he leaned back and said, "Ready when you are."

It took a minute or two to get the shirt off of him. The blood had caused it to stick to his skin and when he raised his arms, he hissed in pain. His chest was covered in various gashes and even a few marks where he had been shot. It was a wonder he hadn't bled to death.

Anya wasn't squeamish, but it pained her to see such wounds on Alfred. She knew not to fiddle with the wounds, however, without proper medical assistance. As she looked at him, tears threatened to surface again and she touched his face tenderly.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

"I wish I could tell you," he answered. "But I can't, at least, not right now. You don't have to worry though. I haven't been shot anywhere vital. It's mostly flesh-wounds." He chuckled. "Actually I'm more afraid of bleeding all over your bed than anything."

"I will go get medical kit," she said. "Be very quiet, all right? My brother is home, and if he catches you…"

His eyes widened. "Gotcha." The last person he wanted to run into was Ivan, the man who was his supposed enemy at the moment.

"I'll be right back."

Anya slid out of her door and quickly closed it behind her. The bathroom where the medical kit was stored was down the hall. She began to pray that Ivan didn't ask what she needed with the kit. She hated lying to him.

Everything was going smoothly until she reached her bedroom door.

"Oh, there you are, _sestra._"

She plastered a smile on her face and turned to face her brother. "Hello, Ivan."

"I was just about to make tea. Would you like some?"

She quickly shook her head. "Ah, no. No, I already had some. But thank you!"

"Oh." He looked a little crestfallen. "I just thought I would ask. I know I've been away most of the time that you've been here… I had hoped we could spend the evening together…"

"That is so very thoughtful of you, _braht_… Unfortunately…" She did hate lying to him, but this was an emergency. She had an American in her bedroom that was probably bleeding to death.

"I… I am not feeling well. I think it's … _women's pains_." She rubbed her abdomen to signify her supposed discomfort.

Ivan's eyes widened and he began to look incredibly uncomfortable.

"Ah. Yes, well… I will leave you then… Will you need anything?"

Anya smiled to console him. "_Nyet._ I shall be fine. I think there's some medicine in here." She shook the med kit.

"Well, if you need anything… Erm... that is… Feel better soon, all right?"

"Da. Thank you, Ivan."

She heaved a sigh of relief once she was back in her room.

"He didn't suspect anything?"

She looked over at Alfred, who really was beginning to drip blood on her bed. Red droplets rolled down his back and chest. Even though he was wounded and looking paler than was healthy, she had to admit he was still incredibly attractive.

"_Nyet_… I mean… No. It is, as you say, 'all clear'."

"Good. I don't want you to get in trouble… I'm feelin' a little dizzy all of a sudden."

"Ah!" Anya rushed over to him on the bed and began applying some cleansing alcohol onto his wounds. He didn't make a lot of noise, but she could still tell by his strained face that it did sting. Once she got the bleeding to stop, she began wrapping some gauze around him. This caused her to sit incredibly close to him as her arms circled around his chest, around and around…

She could feel him watching her. It made her heart beat faster and sent shivers down her spine. When she had finished wrapping his wounds, she looked up into his dear face and didn't bother to distance herself from him. His broad chest rose and fell as he took her face in his hands and brought her closer to him.

She looked into those sky-blue eyes and began to feel her throat close up.

"What's the matter, Anya?"

She clutched his wrists and leaned her forehead against his. "I'm just worrying. I fear something will happen to you… And I won't be able to do anything to help you."

He sighed. "You helped me just now, didn't you?"

She gave him a watery smile. "Da…"

"You don't need to worry about me, sweetheart. I'm America, remember? I'm the hero! I should be worrying about _your_ safety!"

The sound of her soft laughter sent him grinning. "That's more like it. It's been forever since I heard that laugh." He gave her a gentle, lingering kiss.

"I've missed your laugh, Anya."

She returned his kiss. "That is all you have missed?"

"Hmmm. Don't get me started, Anya. I could write a book on how much I've missed about you." He nuzzled her neck and traced kisses along her jaw line. She in turn gently rubbed his back and stroked his hair when he rested his head against her chest.

"I am not hurting you?"

"No. I'm comfy."

She was warm and soft, her breasts serving as a cushion for his head. For the longest time, they remained like that, reclined on her bed as the afternoon changed to evening. They had even dropped off to sleep for an hour or two, until a sharp knock jerked them from their slumber.

"Huh? Wha-?" Alfred muttered.

"Shh!" Anya hissed. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's only me," Ivan's voice echoed from outside. "I was wondering how you were feeling. May I come in?"

She felt Alfred's hold on her tighten, and she said, "I was actually sleeping…"

"Oh! I am sorry… I-"

"No, hold on." Anya gently separated herself from Alfred, despite the quiet whine from him, and she went to the door, and opened it a crack to see her brother. She hoped she looked bedraggled enough to look unwell.

Ivan kindly smiled. "You feeling better?"

Anya shrugged. "A little, but I think sleep is the best thing for me now."

He nodded. "All right. I'll let you sleep then."

She leaned out of the door and gave her brother a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Ivan. I shall be up later, I promise."

"All right then. Make sure you get enough rest."

He left her door and she closed it quietly. Turning back to the bed, she saw Alfred sitting up and watching her with a smile on his face. She sadly smiled back.

"I think you should go, Alfred."

He ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "You're probably right."

She watched as he got up and put his bloodied shirt back on, followed by his jacket. He approached her and took her hands.

"Thanks for the fix-up," he said quietly. "I only wish I could stay longer."

Anya kissed his hands.

"There's nothing I would rather have… But I don't want my brother to tear you apart."

"All right."

Anya followed Alfred over to the window, where he clambered back onto the windowsill and leapt out onto the fire escape. He stuck his head back into her room for one more farewell.

"You'll miss me." He grinned.

She laughed and cupped his face in her hands. "Of course I will. You will miss me?"

"You know it! But don't worry. I'll be thinkin' about you." He planted a nice, big kiss smack on her mouth and pulled away with the stupidest grin he could muster.

"You will come back?"

"The hero always comes back!"

"All right. I will hold you to it."

"Goodbye, Anya!" He saluted and with a wink, he was gone.

Ivan was sitting in the living room, listening to some music and having just a touch of vodka for the evening while he caught up on his reading. He heard a door shut and was surprised to see his twin sister enter the room. A smile lit up his face.

"Hello, there. Does this mean you are feeling better?"

She poured herself a cup of tea that had already been brewed and sat down next to him, beaming.

"Oh yes, Ivan. I feel much better."


End file.
